


And He Calls Me Moonlight Too

by HannahBoBannah



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahBoBannah/pseuds/HannahBoBannah
Summary: Amy adored the mornings when she woke up before her alarm, when it wasn’t quite dawn and the moonlight was still shining through their bedroom window.





	And He Calls Me Moonlight Too

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff because my last fic was so heavy and my brain needed to write something sweet to reboot its motivation to write. I hope you all enjoy it!!

Amy adored the mornings when she woke up before her alarm, when it wasn’t quite dawn and the moonlight was still shining through their bedroom window. Jake would be sleeping, eyes closed with his chest rhythmically rising and falling. It was complete bliss; utter perfection. On those mornings, she would watch him from her side of the bed and memorise every detail. The cleft of his chin, the barely visible freckles, the soft wrinkles around his eyes that could only truly be seen when he smiled. She knew every inch of him so well and it was these memories that stopped her from completely falling to pieces whenever life tore them apart. 

The first time, when he went undercover in the Ianucci Crime Family, she realised that she didn’t know him as well as she had previously thought. Of course, she had known how immature and irresponsible he was, she had even known how talented and brave he was. But she didn’t know his heart. She didn’t know that he cared for her quite so much. And with time, she came to realise that she didn’t know his face well enough to recall the little details late at night when Teddy slept beside her and a million conflicting thoughts overcame her mind. On the third week of endless thinking she had carefully slipped out of Teddy’s arms and padded into the living room where she spent hours pacing back and forth. She had tried to remember the colour of his eyes and was much too afraid to open her computer and log on to Facebook where the answer was waiting. The funny thing, she would realise many years later, was that her biggest fear wasn’t that she had forgotten, it was that she had remembered, because remembering meant that she cared. 

Weeks later when he returned, she had pretended that every night he was gone hadn’t been spent agonising over what he had told her in their last, fleeting moments together. She pretended that it meant nothing to her. She pretended that her brain didn’t know him as intimately as it did, because not pretending meant she would have to be honest, with him and with herself. She would have to be honest about the hours she spent studying his profile as he sat across from her for eight years. She would have to be honest about what it all meant. She had to be honest about her feelings. But she couldn’t do that. She wasn’t ready to take such a risk. So, she lied, because Teddy was safe.

The second time, when he was whisked off to Florida in the dead of night, it felt like a piece of her was missing. Without a definitive return date and no possible way to see his face, hold his hands, or hear his voice, everyday life became hell on Earth. The first day at work without him was torture, but it wasn’t until the first night, when she was alone in her apartment for the first time in months, that the weight of the situation finally hit her. She thought about the last time he was gone and how difficult it had been, but this time was different; this time was so much harder, because last time he wasn’t hers. Last time, he had chosen to go. Last time, she didn’t love him this much.

As time passed, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and the longer he was gone the harder it became to cope. The only thing that kept her going was knowing that no matter what, if he followed the rules, he was safe, and he was going to come back to her. Unfortunately, this knowledge wasn’t enough to stop the nightmares, to stop her from waking up in a cold sweat, to stop her from crying and longing for his warm embrace in the middle of the night. She missed him, everything about him, and she cursed the universe for taking him away, for stealing the only thing that had made her truly happy in the longest time. 

It wasn’t until a week after his return that she woke up naturally, peacefully, before her alarm for the first time. She could hear the soft echo of a distant car alarm and other sounds from the street filtering in through the window, and although disoriented from waking up before the sun, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him. He was lying on his stomach with limbs outstretched haphazardly, uncaring of how much space he was taking up, just like when their relationship was new, and she first spent the night at his apartment. The first time he did this, after their second date, it had annoyed her, but now it broke her heart and her smile was gone. He had gotten used to being without her, even if it was only subconsciously. Trying to put this thought out of her mind, she turned her attention to the soft smile that had quirked his lips upward and continued to watch him as the light that illuminated his every feature transitioned from a beautiful blue glow into a golden blaze of fire. After a while, her alarm buzzed, forcing her from her blissful daze. 

Later that morning when Jake finally hobbled into the living room on his crutches and the instant pang of guilt for having caused him pain passed, she asked tentatively what he had dreamt about.

“You” he smiled bashfully, and her heart was no longer broken, because even though his body had adjusted to being without her, the rest of him hadn’t. 

The third time was the hardest of them all because fifteen years was a very long time to wait, especially when he had not committed the crime. But she would do it for him. She would wait fifteen centuries if it meant being with him again. 

“No matter what happens, I’ll be here when you get back, I promise” she had cried on their last night together. Jake’s back was pressed tightly to her chest as she wrapped him up in her loving embrace, and the longer they laid together to more she came to realise that it was real, that he was going to prison and this time his safety was not guaranteed. This time, he didn’t have a team of FBI agents watching his every move, this time he didn’t have a separate identity to keep him safe, this time he was on his own. However, no matter how painful it was for her to accept that this was their new reality, she had to be strong, because all of this was so much harder for Jake. So, as he cried in her arms, she continued to reassure him that everything would be alright and punctuated each sentiment with a fresh kiss to the back of his neck, to his cheek, and finally, to his lips. 

After dropping him off at the prison the next day, Amy had sat in her car for a very long while and let herself cry. Following forty minutes of odd stares from strangers and seven missed calls from Charles, however, she managed to pull herself together by conjuring the image of Jake in her mind. Picturing him sitting in the car beside her, promising that everything would be okay, calmed her anxiety enough that she was able to safely drive home. Every day after this she only allowed herself ten minutes of wallowing because she was determined to work Jake and Rosa’s case until she found any piece of evidence, no matter how big or small, against Melanie Hawkins. At first it was hard to restrain her tears once the floodgate was opened, but the simple image of Jake’s smiling face easily brought her spiralling mind back down to Earth. She was doing this for him, so she had to stay strong. 

Once he came back to her for what she hoped was the last time Amy cherished every moment so much more than she had before. She hugged him a little tighter, kissed him a little longer, and loved him more than she had ever thought possible. With him lying in bed beside her again she fell into a pattern of always waking before her alarm. It was almost as if her subconscious mind knew that she needed that time before the sun rose while he was still so peaceful and safe from the dangers of the world. She valued this time, these little moments of purity when his face was so soft and his spirit unbroken. It was the morning of their engagement when she lay in bed beside him, left hand resting on the mattress between them and her gaze on his delicately smiling face, that his eyes fluttered open for the first time. He had never disturbed her before, but the way his startled eyes instantly softened and filled with so much love made her wish that he had.

“Good morning” he grinned beside her and reached out to carefully tuck the few stray hairs that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. The way that his skin brushed so delicately against hers sent a shiver down Amy’s spine and although she felt the immediate urge to ravish him with kisses she chose to maintain the innocence of this moment. Dusk had always been her time to love him unapologetically, to memorise his smile, to remember him so that distance could never make her forget him again, and nothing could ever change that. “I love you”. Okay, maybe three little words whispered into the moonlight could change that. 

Smiling, Amy kissed him, loved him, because they were together, he was really there and she felt so warm in his arms.


End file.
